Many stealth vehicles, e.g. stealth aircraft, are designed so as to avoid being effectively detected or tracked by radar systems.
Passive low observable (LO) features may be used on a stealth vehicle to make it difficult for conventional radar to detect or track the vehicle effectively. For example, vehicle structures may be made of, or coated with a radar-absorbent material (RAM).
Radar-absorbent material is a class of materials that absorbs, to some extent, incident radar signals, thereby reducing the amount of radiation reflected. Radar-absorbent material tends to be relatively non-electrically conductive.
In a separate field, many aircraft are protected from the effects of lightning strikes by having an electrically conductive outer skin (e.g. an aluminium skin). Such a skin allows current to flow through the skin from the point of lightning impact, to some other point on the aircraft, without interruption or diversion to e.g. the interior of the aircraft or electronic aircraft systems.